This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines of the type shown and described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,938 issued Jan. 25, 1966, and this invention deals more particularly with improvements to the rotary engine described in said prior patent, particularly in the area of the valve elements which control the respective sizes of the compression and expansion chambers as the rotating parts of the engine complete their respective cycles.